Watashi dake no ouji-sama
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Porque solo él podía ser su rey.


Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece. Yo solo quise escribir un HakxYona sin tomar mucho en cuenta la historia. Perdón si hay algún error, aún estoy leyendo el manga, voy en el 123.

 **Watashi dake no ouji-sama**

La guerra había terminado. Yona había logrado recuperar el reino de Kouka, se lo había arrebatado a Soo Won de las manos con ayuda de los dragones y la bestia del trueno.

-¿Están todos bien?-le preguntó Yona a los dragones.

-Sí, estamos todos bien-confirmaron.

-¡Yona!-gritaba Yoon.

-¿Qué sucede Yoon?-

-¡Es Hak!-

-¡¿Hak?! ¡¿Qué tiene Hak?!-

-¡Está mal herido, necesito que me ayuden!-

Ki-Ja cargó a Hak y lo llevó dentro del castillo, donde Yoon se encargó de sus heridas.

Yona esperaba fuera de la habitación totalmente desesperada.

-Él estará bien-le dijo Jae-Ha en un intento de reconfortarla.

-Eso espero, porque si a Hak le pasa algo, yo…-

En eso, salió Yoon.

-Él estará bien, solo necesita reposar por lo menos una semana, parece que fue herido con una espada-

-Fue Soo-Won, Zeno intentó ayudarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde-agregó el dragón amarillo.

-No te preocupes Zeno, gracias-le agradeció Yona-Yoon, ¿puedo pasar a verlo?-

-Sí, pero sigue inconsciente-

Yona entró a la habitación para ver a Hak. Él estaba recostado y respiraba un poco agitado.

Fue ahí cuando la desesperación de Yona se transformó en lágrimas, las cuales corrían ahora libremente por su rostro.

-Hak, tienes que recuperarte pronto, te necesito-

-Es agradable escuchar que alguien me necesita-escuchó Yona que diga Hak.

-¡Hak!-

-Estoy despierto-aunque él hablaba con los ojos cerrados-me duele todo-

Yona lo golpeó en el brazo.

-¡Auch! ¿No dije que me duele todo?-

-Idiota, si estás despierto, dilo-

-¿Y no fue eso lo que hice?-

-Tonto-

Hak abrió los ojos y acercó sus manos al rostro de la princesa. No le gustaba verla llorar. Acarició su mejilla, tranquilizándola.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien-

Yona sonrió y tomó la mano de Hak que aún yacía en su mejilla.

-Yona, ¿no te dije que Hak necesita descansar? No te deje entrar para que se pongan a coquetear-regañaba Yoon desde la puerta, mientras los cuatro dragones observaban burlonamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Yo solo vine a ver cómo estaba. ¡Ya me voy!-la princesa salió de ahí, totalmente apenada.

Una semana después, todas las naciones estaban reunidas para discutir sobre el futuro del reino de Kouka.

Yona estaba presente, junto con Yoon, los cuatro dragones y Hak, por capricho suyo, ya que Yona no quería que se levantara aún.

-Bien, no podemos dejar al reino sin un rey por mucho tiempo más, la princesa Yona tomará el control, pero le falta un detalle-

-¿Eh? ¿Necesito algo más?-

-Un rey-

-Un… ¿rey?-

-Sí, antes de ser coronada reina, necesitamos que contraiga nupcias, para que pueda tener el apoyo de su rey. ¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia de quién podría ser?-

-Hak-dijo Yona fuerte y claro y sin pensarlo mucho. Si alguien debía ser su rey, ese alguien debía ser Hak.

Todos los presentes la miraron sorprendidos y aún más el susodicho.

-¿Qué? ¿la bestia del trueno?-

-Sí, no aceptaré a ninguna otra persona como mi rey, el único que puede serlo tiene que ser Hak y no acepto objeciones al respecto-la princesa estaba bastante decidida.

-En realidad no tenemos objeciones al respecto, de hecho es el mejor candidato-confirmó Mundok que también estaba presente.

-Pues, está decidido-

-Bien, solo habrá que concretar los detalles-

-Gracias-dijo Yona antes de salir de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Los dragones se miraban entre sí intentando averiguar qué era lo que había pasado.

-Vaya, al fin se decidió-dijo Jae-Ha.

-Hey, bestia del trueno-llamó Yoon-¿acaso no piensas ir tras ella? ¡Hey!-Yoon pasaba su mano frente a la cara de Hak sin respuesta alguna-Yona prácticamente se te acaba de declarar y ¿tú te quedas ahí parado sin hacer nada?-

-Yoon…-dijo al fin.

-¿Eh?-

-Golpéame-

-Si quieres lo hago yo con mucho gusto-dijo Ki-Ja.

-Ki-Ja, Hak se acaba de recuperar y Yona te asesinará si lo tocas-regañó su madre Yoon.

-Y tú Hak, ¡déjate de tonterías y síguela!-

-Jajajajajajaja-Hak reía totalmente emocionado-Bien, ¡vamos!-salió corriendo en su búsqueda.

-¡Hime-sama!-ella no estaba muy lejos aún, por lo que la encontró fácilmente-¡Hime-sama!-

Yona escuchó a Hak llamándola y se quedó hecha piedra.

-Hime-sama, te alcancé-

Yona no lo miró, le estaba dando la espalda.

-Hime-sama, ¿qué fue todo eso de hace un momento? ¿Yo su rey? ¿Su esposo? ¿Por qué dijo algo como eso?-

-¡Por que más idiota!-le gritó, aún sin mirarlo.

-¿Acaso te gusto y por eso quieres que sea tu rey?-

Yona no respondió.

Hak quería saber la verdad. Tenía que saberlo.

-Yona contéstame-

Al escuchar su nombre, al fin lo miró.

-¿Si lo sabes para que me preguntas?-le dijo resignada.

A Hak ya no le importó nada más y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Yona, creo que debía ser yo quién te pidiera matrimonio, no tú-

-Cállate-la princesa estaba totalmente avergonzada, pero lo abrazaba tímidamente.

Hak la soltó solo lo suficiente para poder acercar su rostro al de ella y así besarla.

-¡Hey, vayan a una habitación! ¡Esto no es apto para menores! ¡Pervertidos!-les gritó Yoon.

-Yoon, tú me dijiste que venga a buscarla y ¿ahora me interrumpes?-

-No te dije que no lo hagas, sino que lo hagas en privado-

-¡Yoon!-se quejó Yona-yo mejor me voy-se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a irse.

-Oh no, eso no, ven aquí-

Hak la tomó de la cintura, evitando que se fuera, para darle una vuelta en el aire y guiarla a sus labios.

Yona correspondió tímidamente a ese contacto.

-Esperaba tanto este momento-mencionó Hak con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hak…-

-Te amo Yona, mi querida princesa-

-Y yo a ti Hak, mi futuro rey-

-Ustedes deberían casarse pronto-dijo Jae-Ha-¿tú qué opinas Shin-Ah?-

El dragón azul solo asintió.

-Mientras más pronto mejor, ¿no es así, Yona?-le preguntó un sonriente Hak.

-Desesperado-le respondió golpeándolo en el pecho.

Y así, una nueva era dio inicio en el reino de Kouka, en la cual Yona y Hak por fin disfrutarían amarse mutuamente y sin reservas.


End file.
